1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the preparation, compositions, and application of certain high molecular weight hydrophobic fluorine containing guerbet citrate esters. These materials are useful in personal care products, most importantly skin care products and as polycarbonate lubricants.
2. Description of the Art Practices
Guerbet alcohol and their simple esters are well known to those skilled in the art. Specific references to guerbet esters include:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,458 to Lindner and O'Lenick issued Jan. 10, 1984, teaches that specific guerbet alcohol diesters containing from 16 to 40 carbon atoms total in the guerbet alcohol molecule can be used as mold release agents in polycarbonate products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,815 issued Aug. 30, 1988 to O'Lenick teaches that two mole equivalents of a guerbet alcohol can be reacted with butryolactone to form a ether ester which can be used as a polycarbonate lubricant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,483 issued September 1989 to O'Lenick teaches the preparation of guerbet citrate tri esters. These esters lack the critical fluorine component which as will become clear make the compounds of the present invention function in a unique way on the skin and hair.
To the extent that each of the foregoing patents is relevant to the present invention they are herein specifically incorporated by reference. Throughout the specification and claims, percentages and ratios are by weight, pressures are gauge and temperatures are Celsius unless otherwise noted.